Vegeta & Bulma's First Dance
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Vegeta asks Bulma to dance for the first time....


Vegeta & Bulma's First Dance  
  
Summary: Vegeta asks Bulma to dance for the first time ever! AWWWW!!!  
  
They never danced before. Together at least. Bulma had danced plenty of tmes solo or with a partner. It was one of her favorite pasttimes. Not once though had she seen Vegeta dance. She rarely saw him having anything to do with music. Possibly the only times she had seen Vegeta with music was either a few times when he was training or during one of their parties. He did, at least, seem to enjoy the music. He would tap his feet or his fingers to the rhythm. But that was about it.  
  
The party had ended. All of Vegeta's and Bulma's friends were leaving before the sun had settled in for the night. It was a quiet and peaceful evening. It was a nice party. A party that even Vegeta enjoyed. He walked into the big dining hall where they had the refreshments and music. The Saiyan Prince saw his wife cleaning up while listening to a slow song. She was moving slowly with the music as if the music had become an extension of her body. Oh how she enjoyed mellow and soft music. The slow songs especially. Vegeta leaned up against the wall with his hands shoved into the pockets of his brown pants. A thought finally hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't know why he wanted to ask her, but he just had to.  
  
The Prince strolled over to his lovely blue-haired wife. Bulma turned around when she heard his hard footsteps.   
  
"Bulma..." Vegeta began to say before he cleared his throat.   
  
"Yes, Vegeta?" She asked sweetly. She smiled at her husband. She loved him more than life itself and was willing to do whatever it took to make him happy.   
  
He became a little nervous. "Bulma," he said, "will you allow me the honor of dancing with my beautiful princess?"   
  
Bulma gasped. She couldn't believe what she heard. Vegeta was actually asking her if she wanted to dance! It was amazing. 'What has suddenly brought along this?' She wondered.   
  
"I would be honored, my Saiyan Prince."  
  
Vegeta held out a hand. Bulma looked at it for a few seconds before taking it. He closed his hand around her delicate one. It was a firm yet gentle grip. Bulma smiled lovingly at Vegeta. He led her away to the middle of the room. Another slow song began on the machine.   
  
Bulma was in some shock about what had just happened that she actually forgot what to do. Vegeta smiled and he helped his wife out. He dripped both her hands in his and moved each one of her arms around his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his muscular body. She gasped in surprise. She was so close she could feel his heart beating against her chest. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck. Her head rested against his shoulder. His breath was hot against her neck. She closed her eyes in delight at being in her lover's arms.  
  
The songs were going on and on and not once did Vegeta let her leave his embrace. He wanted to hold her for as along as he could. If it was possible, he'd hold her and dance with her forever.  
  
She had alwasy dreamed of this. But it was not like her dream. It was better and it was real. Being so comfortable in his arms, she almost fell asleep. Her eyes were beginning to droop. But every time they did, the Prince would move her a little to let her know he was still there and would always be.   
  
The nightly hours were beginning to fade. The couple had been dancing for hours. FInally, Bulma lifted her head and asked him, "Why the sudden change?"  
  
"I realized that I rarely show you affection. Especially with the way I was raised." He put a hand against her cheek. "And I want to show you how much you mean to me. I love you, Bulma."  
  
She smiled. "I love you, too, vegeta." And for the first time in a long tme, they kissed.  
  
The sun was almost rising over the horizon. Bulma and vegeta were still dancing. As their hearts beated rapidly and their breath even and slow, the Prince and Princess danced the day away.   
  
THE END  
  
Kyatoz,  
  
Laura (SuperSaiyanDemonChick) 


End file.
